Frank Secret
by DannieLuvzYou
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Frank in and out. But did they really?


There is a lot of secrets Frank Zhang kept away from everybody. Like he is a really famous singer or he is on magizines. The point is, he's famous, has fangirls, basically anything a rich famous person has and more.

 _Frank's POV_

I was sitting at a table at Camp Jupiter after a meeting. I had a show later at 6. I needed to leave in a few minutes. "Hey," I turned around to see Hazel walking towards me. "I got tickets for us and a few friends to go to a concert." I licked my lips. "I actually have to leave soon. I'm sorry, another time?" I looked at the clock. Time to go. I stood and walked out the door, on my way kissing Hazel's forehead. "Hope you have fun, I'll be back in a few weeks."

I got in the limo waiting a few blocks from Camp. "Drive." And off the limo went to the airport. I pulled out my phone waiting to get to the destination I required. A coffee got made on the side (Like a built in despencer) And was ready. I took a sip and crossed my right ankle above my left knee while scrolling through my news feeds: Twitter, Snapchat, Facebook, Kik, and Instagram.

I took a few selfies **(I know it sounds weird XD I expect it from Percy or Piper)** in the limo and posted it on my feeds with a message: 'Hey guys, Can't w8 to see u at the concert!' I had at least 6-7 million followers on each site, and kept building up in followers. In three minutes my post had 600,000 likes, 50,000 coments and 4,000 shares. **(Making numbers up! Please don't hurt me!)** The driver pulled up and told me they were at the airport. I got out and thanked him and climbed inside the plane quickly, for fangirls were crowding around.

Once the plane took off I had a nice rest.

 **(No one's POV)**

Frank woke up to the speaker saying they'll be landing soon. He stretched and got up to collect his stuff. He could see girls, and some guys, look at his skin under his shirt. The plane landed as he got finished getting his last bag on the cart for first class. **(If I'm wrong, I've never been on a plane before, so sorry)** He got into the hotel as his new Samsung Galaxy Note 8 rang. _Boss Man_. "Hello Boss Man."

"Where are you? The show starts in two hours and you aren't even ready for it yet!" He sounded like he needed to poop. "I'll be there soon. I'm even getting into the limo right now."

\- **(Zoei's POV OC)**

Ugh, brother is late. I was walking looking at my phone when I bumped into someone. My phone dropped and I gasped. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" I looked up and saw the cuteset girl I've ever seen. "I'm fine, Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Alx. A-L-X. Daughter of Hades, siblings of Nico and Hazel." Oh.

"I'm Zoei. Z-O-E-I. I'm a daughter of Ares, sister of Frank." By this time we are sitting on the couch talking about our favorite foods and whatnot. Frank then walked in and went to his clothing room. The fangirls were loud and crazy. The Boss Man walked in with a bunch of teens with backstage passes.

"Zoei," Boss Man started "These are our VIPs. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico and Will." Before he could say anything else, Alx squealed and ran to hug Nico and Hazel. "Omg, I missed you!" We all started talking and got to know each other. The lights dimmed and the VIPs were ushered into the front row of the concert seats.

 _(Falling In Reverse- I'm not a Vampire) -Play with music-_

 _-Music-_

Frank runs and slides on his knees a few seconds before grabbing the mic. His face did not show yet but everybody started screaming loudly.

 _Well, I'm not a vampire._

 _But I feel like one,_

 _Sometimes, I sleep all day_

 _Because I hate the sun, light_

Frank finally showed his face and the VIPs were all shocked to find that it was Frank He danced and sang well on the stage.

 _My hands are always shaking_

 _Body's always aching_

 _And the dark is when I feed._

 _Well, I can lure any women that I want to in my bed, with me_

 _And whiskey seems to my Holy water_

Everyone was dancing and clapping to the beat.

 _Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters,_

 _I'm insane_

 _Well, I can feel it in my bones_

 _Coursing through my veins,_

 _When did I become so cold?_

 _For goodness sakes,_

 _Where is my self-control?_

 _If home is where my heart is,_

 _then my heart has lost all hope!_

 _-Music-_ Frank dances and Zoei plays on her guitar.

 _Well, I'm not a zombie,_

 _but I feel like one, today_

 _self-induced, comatose, chemical daze_

 _My head is always spinning_

 _From this dizzy, blurry vision_

 _And my stomach has had enough_

 _I feel like a lady that is pregnant with a baby_

 _'Cause I'm always throwing up._

 _Hi, my name is Ronnie_

 _I'm an addict_

 _(Zoei: Hi Ronnie!)_

 _Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!_

 _I'm insane_

 _Well, I can feel it in my bones_

 _Coursing through my veins,_

 _When did I become so cold?_

 _For goodness sakes,_

 _Where is my self control?_

 _If home is where my heart is_

 _Then my heart has lost all hope_

 _-Music, Zoei plays her guitar faster-_

 _God bless all of you now,_

 _Cause I'm going straight to Hell,_

 _And I'm taking you down with me,_

 _Cause you know Damn well,_

 _-Music-_

 _I'm insane_

 _Well, I can feel it in my bones_

 _Coursing through my veins_

 _When did I become so cold?_

 _-Louder-_

 _(Repeat last 4 lines)_

 _For goodness sakes,_

 _Where is my self control?_

 _If home is where my heart is_

 _Then my heart has lost all hope!_

 _All hope! (x2)_

The crowd cheered harder and Frank got ready for his next song.

 **What should the song be? (If you haven't heard of these songs, listen to them before you vote.)**

 **1\. We Will Not Go Quietly- Sixx:Am**

 **2\. Fuck Away The Pain- Divide The Day**

 **3\. Horrible Kids- Set It Off**

 **4\. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing- Set It Off**

 **5\. Emporor's New Clothes- Panic! At The Disco**

 **I'll have Zoei's list next chapter! R &R**


End file.
